Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{17}{5} \times \dfrac{16}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 16}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{272}{15}$ $ = 18 \dfrac{2}{15}$